Transformers: Age of War
by chronoman323
Summary: When the war for Cybertron is under way, A refinery worker is caught in the process, he and his compatriots must join the Autobots in any attempt to defeat the Decepticons. This is taking place pre-War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron so technically it is in G1 I just didn't put it in the G1 universe just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Siege

**DISCLAIMER: I PERSONALLY HAVE NO CONNECTION TO TRANSFORMERS AND ALL OF ITS RELATED PROPERTIES (COMICS, TV SHOWS, VIDEO GAMES, ETC).**

So this story will be taking place during the war for Cybertron, probably near the beginning, there will not be any main cannon characters such as Optimus in the story, maybe they'll be mention I don't know. Keep in mind that I will be using weapons from FoC and possibly WFC (I have not played it yet), and for the characters I will put a list of pieces of their designs at the bottom from the Transformers FoC Character Creator in the multiplayer. Almost forgot to mention when I'm describing characters I will give height in meters as if they are scaled to us (i.e. Optimus is ~2.5 Meters, that's my personal assumption) because they are scaled down to our height on Cybertron. So with that out of the way let us get to the story.

Chapter 1: Siege

Cybertron, homeland to millions upon millions of machines that can feel pain, emotions, they can think, desire, hate, and destroy. These life forms are called Cybertronians, for years before they had freedom, their builders, the Quintesson ruled with an iron grip, when we finally overthrew their reign we would know peace for centuries, this was the Golden Age of Cybertron. However peace itself is not eternal, while I don't here news often, there have been whispers and rumors spreading of a group called the Decepticons have been threatening the peace with their own, tyranny. It seems that history repeats itself for its own enjoyment at the expense of others. I'm not frankly worried about such rumors, while I now nothing will last, life for me will stay the same as it has for the three hundred sixty year I've been online, a refinery worker for our fuel and life blood of all Cybertronians, Energon. My name some people ask is Feign, chief foreman at an energon refinery just about as far from civilization as you can get, sometimes I wonder if I got a death sentence to work here, at the place we hose energon to the big cities like Kaon and Iacon. On the bright side of things if there is a war this is the last place they would hit because it's so far…

My day began with me checking the main pipes exporting energon to Iacon, with a tablet and a screen I could tell if the unstable liquid had any toxicity in it, without having to stick my arm in it, I saw someone do that once, if you believe me, afterwards there was nothing left to see. As I walked to the other set of main pipes I caught a glance of Heatwave the head security guard, actually the only security, at the big bad refinery, there wasn't much that happened in terms of issues but he takes great pride in what he does, usually at his side was a EMP Stun Gun, I've only see him use it twice, apparently he was supposed to be in some kind of guard force called the Auto-mach or Auto-con, something like that I never paid attention, to me the past is the past and it should be left there. As I walked across the green and blue tinted steel gates, more and more workers were beginning to get to their stations, loading bays, machines and other jobs. The loading bays are such a hassle because of one little, and I do mean little, problem, Tracker, I don't know why we call him that the only thing he can find is trouble.

Tracker is about half my height and I'm about two meters tall, while Heatwave is taller by about half a meter. Tracker had the personality of a malfunctioning elevator thinking he could go anywhere he wanted anytime of the day except he has a certain path, in this case the refinery. We basically had to set up a tracking system within the complex so we know where everyone is, maybe that's why we call him Tracker.

As I got to the loading bay it seemed like everyone was there unloading fuel tanks of pure energon, with a nice shade of blue they sloshed around like a crowd doing the wave. When I saw Tracker I walked towards him as the sound of energon rushing through the pipes deafened the yelling of the other dock workers and my footsteps over the metal grates. When my hand touched his shoulder it gave him a jolt as if he was focused, I questioned why I did because apparently he was working that happens about once every solar cycle, he was scared so bad that he dropped a energon tank. With a clang all of us ran for cover, other dock workers went behind generators, tables, and pipes. Cleary these guys were not the smartest bunch of metals, why would you hide behind a pipe that holds energon from an energon explosion that's more fuel for the fire. After a couple of minutes we all wet to our positions and tracker was still where he dropped his tank, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, just standing there not scared just stared blankly. When I went over to him he resumed work almost as if I was going to yell at him for the umpteenth time.

"What do you want now Feign?" Tracker asked somewhat irritated.

"Not much just making my rounds," I said, "Why you so out of it today, finally given up that something interesting will happen around here?"

"No, just that life here is just so incredibly monotonous here, how have you done this for over three hundred solar cycles I will never know."

I walked away thinking about Tracker's last comment, how have I done the same job for so long and not see it as a bore. I pondered this all throughout the day, I eventually had to rest on it. As I slept I had a great view of the stars over Cybertron, a pretty sight even for an old bot as myself, but how did I not notice life just fly by. When I first visited Iacon, when I myself was still a laborer, the city probably had two or three large buildings and the Archive nothing much, now it probably has hundreds and thousands of building each doing their own things in life. Kaon, always seemed like a place Tracker could get along in, the only thing I've heard about that place is the Pit a gladiatorial arena where warriors will fight to the death for entertainment purposes, sounds…fun.

When one of Cybertron's moons was high in the sky I heard a clanging sound by the loading bays and scratching of the metal grate flooring, someone was in my refinery after the work day was done, no one wanted to work over time, well except Heatwave. I ran out of my quarters and looked all over the complex eventually I joined up with Heatwave, we checked the loading bays, the pumping station, and most areas that a normal sized bot could go through. Heatwave as I mentioned before is all lot bigger and bulkier than me he is red obviously and could probably bench me if he wanted to right now just for fun. As we went back to Heatwave's office we looked at a giant monitor with camera screens going over the whole day's work. At some random point a monitor went fuzzy almost like it was hit by an electrical shock while the colors melded, like energon swimming in a vat of oil, a gray blob with speed moved through the refinery where all the pipes cross. When we ran past there we stopped to make out certain areas the rouge bot could hide in. Then out of nowhere I stepped on some energon that was splattered in a line heading over a wall of pipes. We climbed over the pipes and low and behold there were more splats of energon leading to somewhere. By the time it was dawn we were just about to give up, but we began to hear something which sounded like heavy breathing. Heatwave took the lead taking out his EMP stun gun and held to the stars, we saw a foot and soon the rest of this gray bot.

He was about the height of Tracker and his legs had wheels on them, was this guy some kind of mechanic or something. His arm had another set of wheels, did I miss some kind of upgrade. He looked at us with a stare that could kill a Prime in an instant. When I looked at Heatwave he had an even threatening scare at the gray machine, but he wasn't staring directly at him, he was staring at his should and chest, which looked like it was the hood of a car seriously what have I missed!? On his shoulder was a red emblem, to me it looked like a face that gave off a peaceful vibe.

"What is someone like you doing here?" Heatwave asked the injured Cybertronian, his voice seemed to give a hateful sensation almost like he was familiar to him.

The bot didn't reply he stood there with that scowl at the two of us, as we stood there in silence the sun began to rise and the stars disappeared. Eventually Heatwave picked him up and carried him by the shoulders, we went to the medic of the refinery and put our guest into stasis for the time being and we got an x-ray of him. His body was real banged up, his actuator and circuits were a mess as if he ran into a wall several times.

"Well doc give us some news," I said to him as he was scanning the gray visitor.

"Well it seems that his body is more advance then I what I know, the most I can do is patch his energon leakage and stable his condition," he replied pointing to his x-rays.

When we left the medical room work had begun and the refinery was bustling as ever with the workers doing the same as they have for who knows long. I pulled Heatwave aside, something was up, and I don't like not knowing something at my refinery.

"Ok spill, you knew that guy and if you don't tell me I'll throw you over into the energon waste deposits," I said, I needed to know and I was not pleased with secrets.

Heatwave stayed silent for a few moments and gave me the same stare he gave to the gray Cybertronian, but then he sighed and began to tell.

"He's and Autobot, defenders of peace, I once was training to be an Autobot but was kicked out for… certain reasons," he said in his deep voice.

"A defender of peace is only needed when peace is threatened, who is threatening the peace?" I asked lightening my mood.

And with two words my core just stopped, "The Decepticons."

The Decepticons are true then, I thought to myself, and if an Autobot is fleeing then he might be followed by these 'Decepticons'. This was an issue and I could tell that Heatwave knew it as well from the way his eyes were he was worried, I've never seen Heatwave worried for as long as I've known him.

And at that moment I heard ships in the distance landing on the ground nearby. As I looked out in the distance several smaller jets were surrounding it and then the impossible happened, their bodies contorted, shifted, turned into the form of Cybertronians. My optics could barely believe it, if these guys can transform can the gray bot do the same? From the large ship were more troops and at the end was a large one, just about the size of Heatwave, maybe bigger, he was decked out in armor more so then the other troops, his face didn't seem right in fact it looked like the face of a beast, long snouted plenty of teeth in his mouth that could take an arm clean off. His other arm was what frightened me, it was a huge gun that could put more holes in metal than the highest concentration of acid. The numerous amount of troops had all the refinery workers placed in a circle, I looked to my shoulder and saw that Heatwave had disappeared, so being the kind bot that I am I walked down the metal grates and pushed the soldiers and workers aside and looked in the face of the invader. I looked at his chest was a purple emblem, it was more threat inducing than the Autobot symbol, so I chose to keep my distance I terms of personality.

"Welcome, I am the chief foreman at this refinery, what might the pleasure be?" I asked kindly.

"You listen here laborer, I am Titanamous, Sergeant Titanamous, and this refinery belongs to the Decepticon cause, so it would be best to follow my orders or else your scrap," The large Decepticon said waving his large gun around.

"And what if we choose not to?" A voice said from the crowd.

The crowd parted ways till a lone bot was standing, I did not know him which made me glad that it wasn't someone like Tracker. Titanamous made a motion with his head and two troops picked him up and tossed him over the railing into the energon waste below, we could only hear their screams. I ran over to the railing and saw the corpse dissolving form the harsh acidities of the waste. When I looked back at the Sergeant his eyes had a smile only the devil would wear.

"Any more questions? No good, you there foremen were going for a walk," he said pointing at me.

His gun transformed back into a hand and my mind was about to implode. Transforming into vehicles, to a gun, what was going on. We walked for cycles throughout the refinery as I being accompanied by two other soldiers at gunpoint.

"Are the, um…bodyguards really necessary?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"This is so I know that I can trust you, and you better regard me as 'Sir' or 'Sergeant Titanamous' from now on if you know what ids good for you," the tyrant replied.

We walked till we got to the main pipes to Kaon and Iacon and he looked at them with great lust. He turned to me as if I was supposed to do something in particular.

"Shut the pipe to Iacon," he said.

"I'm sorry what?" I sad barely able to believe me audio receptors.

"I said shut the pipe to Iacon," he repeated this time having his guards poke and prod me to the pipe after putting his monstrous face in mine.

As I reached to the pipe I looked back at the guards and they prodded me closer to the valve. I began to turn the valve, it was incredibly rusty, I guess it hadn't been turned in solar cycles.

"Happy now?" I said ,he gave me a look as if I was forgetting something, "Sir."

The awkward silence was soon interrupted by a com-link from of the soldiers away from our current local.

"Sir you need to come see this," the soldier said, "you will be most pleased with our findings."

My core sank the ground, he had searched my facility, what if they found that Autobot in the medical wing, or Heatwave an Autobot dropout? We walked back to where the group of workers were and in the middle was the medic on his knees forced down by two soldiers with their weapons to his head.

"This had better be good soldier, or else you will be next to join the casualties of our fallen brethren!" Titanamous yelled.

Then from the crowd was the Autobot was carried in by the arms and dropped to the ground still in stasis from earlier. Titanamous looked beneath the sleeping scout, and walked back to the medic and he himself began to twist, shift, turn, contort, until he himself turned into a massive tank with the barrel pointed right at his head, the two soldiers slowly walked out of the way and the tank fired his shot and the area was covered by a thick dense cloud. When the dust fell through the grates the medic was gone in fact he was in multiple places and a black scribbled mark was all that was left of the medic's last stand. This is cruelty in its finest form the helpless versus the powerful, the meek against the tyrants, the innocent colliding with the dictators. When Titanamous transformed back into his normal self he grabbed me by the neck and raised me several inches into the air.

"Any last words, laborer?" Titanamous asked raising his gun toward me.

As I looked around I saw Heatwave, Tracker, and all the other refinery workers and then I spoke. "Three hundred and sixty solar cycles I've worked here and they've never replaced these steel grates as flooring."

"Why would that matter to me?" He asked/

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you, I was speaking to the Autobot behind you." I answered.

Titanamous dropped me and he looked behind to see that the gray Autobot in stasis was no longer in stasis. The Autobot kicked the towering Decepticon in the chest making him fly into some of his own troops, like dominos. His hand soon transformed into a gun much different than Titanamous', it looked like a rifle rather than a heavy machinegun. Some of the Decepticon troops began to charge the attacker firing their assault rifles as they ran. These soldiers were not obviously smart because the Autobot was able to shoot them down immediately. The bot began to raise some of the laborer's morale because soon they began to fight them hand to hand and while they may have not been equipped to fight they could hold their own. Soon Titanamous got to his feet and let out a yell then began to shoot his heavy machinegun. He mowed down most of the workers and even some of his own soldiers. The gray Autobot, me, Heatwave, and somehow Tracker were all still alive with more than enough troops with Titanamous to easily kill us all without remorse.

"Hey got any bright for this one?" I whispered to the Autobot's audio receptor.

"Just one, on the count of three cover your optics," he whispered back to all of us.

I didn't understand but I saw him reach for his waist and take a deep breath.

"One. Two. Three!" He exclaimed.

He chucked an orb that glowed with yellow and white, then a flash surprised us all as and the when the flash was gone the Decepticons were all covering their eyes saying that they couldn't see.

"Now! Run!" The Autobot said.

He began to fire his rifle at some of the energon pipes and they started to catch fire, we ran past the Decepticons who couldn't see and got in one of their drop ships and flew away. We didn't see what happened to Titanamous all I saw was the explosion of my refinery. For three hundred and sixty solar cycles I've worked at the same refiner from a basic laborer, to a dock loader, to a foremen, that's all I knew.

"Before we go anywhere may I ask your name Autobot?" I asked to our savior.

"My name is Gray, Autobot scout stationed at Iacon Outpost Epsilon," Gray announced as he was driving the drop ship.

"Wonder where you got that name?" I said sarcastically.

Gray chuckled a little as if he was used to it. He told us that we were to be taking to his outpost several clicks from Iacon. We were to be outfitted for battle which excited Tracker and Heatwave especially, me well I didn't know what to think of it, for my entire life I've only thought about the refinery as me and now that it's gone, I'm not sure if I'm freed or my past life will be dead to me. I guess that as cycles pass Primus has a path for all of us to follow even if we like it or not. Well next stop Iacon Outpost Epsilon…

**Thus ends the first chapter. If you stuck around for this long I thank you. If you have any comment, criticism, questions, of ideas, put them into the review section. **

**Here is the list of parts for all the listed transformers that have been introduced**

**Feign, Heatwave, and Tracker have not been upgraded so I can't give you the necessary parts if you wish to see for yourself I plan on going into detail on the armor next chapter.**

**Gray: Head: Recon, Chest: Ghost, Shoulders: Recon, Arms: Ghost, Legs: Slayer**

**Titanamous: Head: Beast, Chest: Wrecker, Shoulders: Tanker, Arms: Tanker, Legs: Wreaker**

**Until Next Time ~chronoman323 **


	2. Chapter 2: Reformat

**DISCLAIMER: I PERSONALLY HAVE NO CONNECTION TO TRANSFORMERS AND ALL OF ITS RELATED PROPERTIES (COMICS, TV SHOWS, VIDEO GAMES, ETC).**

Welcome to the second chapter of the story, in this chapter our main characters will be outfitted for war, remember at the bottom will be a list of all the parts for the characters if you need a better representation of them.

Chapter 2: Reformatted

The luminous skies of Cybertron were darkened by the mood as I, Feign, had lost everything I had known in a matter of hours. A Decepticon by the name of Titanamous came to my energon refinery and soon it became a graveyard of sparks. If it weren't for the Autobot who was flying our drop ship I would be among those sparks, along with Heatwave and Tracker. Our Autobot savior was named Gray and for a small bot he packed a punch. His body was obviously grey, in his legs were wheels along with another pair on his arms, because of them his arms were outlined by these, his shoulders had small fin like spires wanting to escape their solid attachment, his chest had the hood of a car lunging out with the headlights, Gray's helmet also had horns which seemed entirely for flair to go with his circular head.

As my friend Heatwave tried to get the communications running to contact the Autobot outpost, Tracker and I looked at the sky above Cybertron, which was never a pretty sight in the first place, as the clouds discolored by the multitude of factories that engulfed the planet. I had never been too far from the refinery so most of what I was seeing was all an impression on me of what the Decepticons have done. Corpses, empty shells, lifeless husks littered the floor like scrap at a junk yard. I was disgusted by what these merciless destroyers have done to our home. As the drop ship bean to move closer to our destination a static noise was being garbled through and we all turned to Heatwave.

"Unidentified aircraft you are entering Autobot airspace, surrender your contents and land immediately. Any change in course or silence will be taken as a threat and we will open fire," said the voice cutting in and out.

"Can we make contact, yet?" Gray asked.

"Eh, not yet the system's fried," Heatwave answered.

"Well now what?" Tracker asked.

Tracker's question went on unanswered as the sound of heavy flak rounds exploded in the air, causing the sky to thunder and shake or vessel. Gray pushed Heatwave aside and starting to tear of the bottom of the terminal tearing the wires and placing them in different configurations, as Heatwave piloted the ship. More and more flak was being shot at our general location, I say general location because they couldn't hit the broad side of a building with these things. Gray soon yelled in excitement as he jumped back up to the terminal and twisted knobs and flicked digital switches with sounds of radio signals being muffled by the incoming flak fire.

"Autobot Outpost, do you read me?" Gray asked to the monitor.

"This is Autobot Outpost Epsilon, who is this and state your business.

"This is Autobot scout Gray, returning from a scouting mission gone bad, I've had to take a Decepticon drop ship with me," Gray answered.

There was a pause for a while and then everything became silent as the incoming fire ceased. Then there was a voice, "This is Autobot Outpost Epsilon, we apologize for the aggression,"

When the flak stopped Gray let out a sigh that could support an entire biological race with air for a solar cycle. Our good luck would not last however, as the silence commenced it was immediately extinguished by the exploding sound of the engine of the drop ship. The purple outside of the engines were turned charred by flames from the flak. I looked toward Gray with an exasperated look on my face.

"Really, the one thing they do well is hit us!?" I shouted over the sound of the engines.

"What!?" Gray yelled, as he could not hear my anger.

I wasn't able to yell back to Gray as the booming sound of Heatwave's voice and the destructive sounds of the engines, plus the face palm inducing sounds of Tracker's screams, were enough to silence the city of Iacon. Then the next thing I know, were hitting solid ground and frankly I think we dented it, the ground not the ship that thing was in more pieces than a burst pipe. As we exited the crashed heap of metal we were given a welcoming committee that was as friendly as Titanamous'. The Autobot troops that greeted us reminded me of new workers when they first meet me and Heatwave, nervous and skittish, but when they saw Gray they were relieved like they saw a fresh reserve of energon. From the group of faceless soldiers came one who looked like he was in charge.

He was purple, why purple I don't know, and black at the legs, which to me was strange as most of the other bots were red, blue, you know vibrant colors, frankly this guy reminded me of a Decepticon. He was about my height two and half meters, his legs were bulky mainly because he had double wheels right next each other in the back and armor having to completely cover them. His chest didn't go out and curve with the hood of a car like Gray instead it was the front grill in the shape of a square with what looked like a missile launcher on his right shoulder blade. Speaking of shoulders they were just square rectangular and his arms the same way. His face was very discernable to the rest of the Autobots, it was taller and bit more rectangular but with it ending it with a triangle and two rods going up, his mouth covered by a faceplate, and his eyes were hardened, this bot must've seen a lot of action.

The purple and black bot slowly walked toward us with his hands behind back, inspecting us like we were wanted criminals. As soon as he got to Heatwave he had to do a double take almost like he was familiar to the red giant.

"Heatwave?" He asked in a gravely tone.

"Yes do I know you?" He answered with a question.

He chuckled moving his back backwards with his face towards the sky, "It's me Necro," he said extending his arms sideways.

Heatwave took a long look at this so called 'Necro'. His eyes widened and he took a gasp. "Ha, ha, ha," he said with each one longer then the next, "Necro old friend what have you been doing these past solar cycles!"

"These bot are on side boys!" Necro exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and all the soldiers rejoiced, "Gray, you are to give a debriefing and then you will be commended for finding us some new recruits."

As soon as Necro turned around and ordered his troops to move out Gray silently celebrated by doing some kind of dance that would cause Primus to cover his optics. We walked what seemed to be cycles across the rocky terrain of the surface of what was being explained to me were being ravaged for quite some time. When the got to the outpost it immediately was clear that they weren't kidding around, ion cannons, plasma shield, energon bomb shelters, the works when war comes here they'll be ready. We were being shown around by Gray as Heatwave and Necro talked about their time in the Autobot Academy, sounded stupid so I walked and talked to Gray about the war and what he thought about it until we got to a room that was labeled 'Research' and Necro stepped in front.

"You see before we send you into battle you must have armor weapons and transformations at the ready and to help with that is our chief science officer-" Necro began.

Before Necro could say anymore a large explosion from inside the research room flashed and smoke filled the room. A shadow a bit taller than Gray and Tracker came walked forward sloshing and staggering through the see through door. When the door opened a blue colored Autobot that was different than most. For one, on his back were wings that went forward and then came up at a certain angle, his body had a rectangle that was wide at one end that went narrow at the other, and his legs had little fins on the outsides. Then there was his head, unlike most which had two optic sensors and a mouth, this bot had one eye and no mouth in a triangular end rectangle.

"Well that didn't go as expected," the blue Autobot said, dusting himself off.

"Molecule, just why?" Necro asked, "Well anyway we got some new vict- I mean some wonderful new Autobots who need to be reformatted."

"Hmm," Molecule said as his central optic flashed with his words looking at all of us with a voice that sounded very refined, "I'll see what I can do."

We were all shuffled into the research room where it was filled with vials of energon, weapon blueprints, computer monitors, and a table with instruments with a knives, saws, and other things that I didn't know what to do with. He moved to a workbench and brought a screen up of what looked like vehicles, from time to time he would stare back and either shake his head or just give us a 'hmm' and shrug. After a while he put three different screens that showed three different vehicles, and three tubes shot up some weird contraption.

"So here's how things are going fly," Molecule said turning around and grabbing the machine, "I am going to put in stasis for the next few hours and install this contraption called a 'T-Cog', which will allow your body to shift and transform into the various vehicles on the screens this also will allow your hands to transform into the weapon you are given."

He walked us to the back where all of the metal instruments were and laid us all down and prepped us for the changes. I felt a tingling sensation and everything went black as the night. The next thing I see is light in a circle and I thought to myself, have I become one the All Spark? Well apparently no because I saw a face that was hideous, it must have been Tracker's new mug. I stood off the table a little woozy, I don't go in stasis very often, and Molecule was to my right stroking what may have been his chin it was impossible to tell.

"Well it seems I have out done myself," he so 'humbly' aloud.

When my vision cleared I could see what he did to Tracker and Heatwave, Tracker didn't improve one bit, except for maybe his blue and a splash of gray coloring. His legs had wheels imbedded and sloped around them, his chest had layers of fins stretching out from the sides, his shoulders were just regular cylindrical shells, and his arms formed around the wheels kind of like Gray's. His face was somewhat like gray in that they both had horns except Tracker's were more thin and curved than Gray's, his actual head was more chiseled that our other small companion with it being more thinner and squished together. On the middle of his chest was the red Autobot symbol, it shined as energon passed through it.

Heatwave, unlike Tracker to me looked better than before I could tell that Necro watched closely judging by how the two acted around each other. His entire body was a vibrant shining red with the black outline of his Autobot symbol to tell what side he was on. His legs were part steel and on the sides you could see the outline of tank treads, his chest all came to a point like a pyramid with no real base and had on small cannon on his shoulder blade, his actual shoulders were squares that had circles with the light blue glimmering color of energon, his arms were noticeable by the large wrists that Molecule had put on, I assume it was for a fist fight. His head had two glowing yellow eyes with a lines going at an angle and leaving at that exact angle when they reached the middle.

"Well what do you think?" Molecule asked pulling up a screen with my arms and legs spread out and my body spinning as data readouts scrolled through a screen.

I looked at myself and I was yellow, not really my type of color but I can make do, from my head to my toes. My legs were not as bulky as Necro's but they did have wheels just at the very back and they were only one at a time. The chest I had been given was flat and had multiple tail pipes coming from the sides, the shoulders were rectangular with an arc at the end where both of my Autobot symbols were placed, my hands were just hands nothing too fancy. I don't know what they did with my head but I kind of liked it, instead of two eyes all I had was a thin red bar running across the whole front side and a metal faceplate that would move up and down went I talked.

Necro came in the door and on his face was I guess a smile, it's a little hard to see with just this bar okay don't judge me, holding a tablet with a hologram screen he punched the buttons. He soon looked at us and back down at his screen a few times before ultimately handing it to Molecule.

"So I have read the mission debrief from your refinery Feign from Gray, and it seems like this Titanamous fellow will no longer be bother to you," Necro said.

"Well good, he won't have to ruin any more lives," I sighed, but in my spark I found that part to be somewhat false.

"Well if you will accompany me I will take you to the armory," Necro said, "Oh and Molecule come with me you are hereby now a field medic."

If Molecule had a real face then his jaw probably would've disconnected and fallen to the floor as his hands were open in a 'WHY' position. Through the halls Molecule argued with the bot in charge trying to convince that his 'research' was more important than 'foolishly going into battle', I frankly felt a tad disgraced by that comment. Eventually Necro just had Heatwave put him over his shoulder, yet he still complained, like a new shiny bot that got some mud on himself, at us like it was our fault, need I remind you that he was complementing himself on his 'fabulous works'.

We got to the armory and it was massive with multiple smaller, but quite large rooms, separated by doors of pure steel. He led us into a room and at the sides were a multitude of weapons that had an open end.

"You see we and the Decepticons have found a way to have all of this," he said pointing to the guns, "inside of us, for example.

With seemingly no effort his left hand began to shift and cog at the joint and from it, gave birth to a large open ended cylinder with a large purple and blue circle in it.

"This is a what is implanted into every soldier, it is standard issue that everyone has at least one gun in their system at all times, they are some special requirements for having two weapons," Necro explained.

His arm changed back to a normal hand and motioned all of to take a look but soon they all disappeared. At our surprise Necro laughed rather sinisterly, which frankly gave me the willies.

"Because of my good friends at Iacon and because I know Heatwave and since he trust you, I trust you, so you are going to be the first to try out the latest and greatest weapons of our arsenal," Necro said after laughing snapping his fingers.

From the same side came four different each marked with our name, couldn't pick our own I see how it is. The weapon that I was holding was heavy, like I almost dropped it, it was just one giant cylinder not like the gun Necro had it was a lot bulkier, when I picked it up with one hand it immediately began to attach and change my hand, if I could cringe I would've. Surprisingly though it didn't hurt in fact I could barely notice it was there, except for the weight. When I looked over at Heatwave his gun was like a twig compared to mine, it had a center but three spires that had electricity discharging across one another. Tracker had a gun with three openings that were rigid, they give him a used I think. Then there was the reluctant scientist Molecule, who picked up a gun with a large opening that was thin but wide.

"Well now that you have been acquainted with your weapons I will tell you their functions, Feign you have the Chaos-Rift Combustor when you fire an initial shot it will be clumped together explosives when it hits a wall it will explode into tiny explosives destroying everything in their path. Heatwave old friend, I have given you the E.D.K .TechVolt which will surge electricity through your enemy along with bouncing off walls through the electrical currents. Tracker my small one, you have a Scatter Blaster which may be a common gun on the battlefield but our favored scientist has engineered energon in the top to catch fire when it is discharged, be careful with it," he stopped as soon as he got to Molecule and sighed, "Molecule I know you do not want to go on the battlefield, you have made that clear but you are to take care since you and Gray, who will be accompanying you, are the only experienced ones in combat so that's why I gave you one of the most dangerous weapons we have created: the Gear Shredder, this gun fires energon in the shape of large gears that will cut through almost anything in its path, I would not have given this to you if I wasn't sure."

Molecule stood there holding his gun and staring at it with his one eye, "Yes sir," he slowly with a twinge of disagreement in his voice.

"Good. I want all of you to know that, all of these weapons are dangerous, it just the hand that pulls the trigger decides who life or death," Necro said looking back at us.

As soon as he got done an alarm began to blare throughout the compound and red lights flashed and it seemed that Heatwave could camouflage for about half a second. We all ran to the main control room where Gray and more Autobots crowded around a screen. A transmission was trying to communicate but the signal was checking out between screams of Autobot and Decepticons, eventually they were able to make contact.

"This is Autobot Outpost Gamma a Decepticon army has marched over we need help, is anyone out there?" An Autobot voice said with static cutting in and out.

"Autobot Outpost Gamma this is Autobot Outpost Epsilon, what are your coordinates?" Necro asked over the comlink.

For a while there was silence we all feared the worst, and then our fears were reassured as a voice began to talk and it was not the Autobot's voice, instead it was a voice I did not want to hear.

"This is Decepticon Sargent Titanamous," my core immediately dropped as I heard Titanamous was alive, "we are going to take this outpost for our own intentions unless you wish to stop us and my army,"

"Yeah and look how well your army did at my refinery!" I yelled through comlink.

"Ah the foremen , so you're alive and on the Autobot side, wonderful. I'll tell you what I will give you back this puny outpost if you're willing to fight me and you can bring any amount of support you wish," Titanamous said in a smug tone.

I looked over at Necro, his face was emotionless and a cold stare was given to me, he looked at Heatwave and Tracker and then nodded.

"I accept your 'challenge'," I replied.

"Good I will make it an unfair fight," the Decepticon said just before shooting the comlink.

Me, Tracker, Heatwave, Gray, and Molecule walked out of the halls and proceeded to the outside. The dusty surface of the planet and the clouds darkened the sun as it shone dimly on us. We all looked at each other like we knew we would win and said one word together.

"TRANSFROM!"

**Well I think that is a good place to stop than any other. See what happens in chapter 3. If you have any comment, criticism, questions, of ideas, put them into the review section.**

**Here is a list of parts for the current characters.**

**Gray: Head: Recon, Chest: Ghost, Shoulders: Recon, Arms: Ghost, Legs: Slayer.**

**Titanamous: Head: Beast, Chest: Wrecker, Shoulders: Tanker, Arms: Tanker, Legs: Wreaker.**

**Tracker: Head: Eliminator, Chest: Saboteur, Shoulders: Slayer, Arms: Recon, Legs: Recon.**

**Necro: Head: Omega, Chest: Gladiator, Shoulders: Warmonger, Arms: Mercenary, Legs: Striker.**

**Feign: Head: Warmonger, Chest: Harbinger, Shoulders: Striker, Arms: Road Brawler, Legs: Mercenary.**

**Heatwave: Head: Tanker, Chest: Steel Crusher, Shoulders: Bruiser, Arms: Wrecker, Legs: Bruiser.**

**Molecule: Head: Defender, Chest: Protector, Shoulders: Vanguard, Arms: Arch Light, Legs: Guardian. **

**Until Next Time~chronoman323**


End file.
